List of Phineas and Ferb Songs and Lyrics
Here' s a list of songs and its lyrics: Theme Song Main Article: Phineas and Ferb Theme Song Perry The Platypus Theme Song Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 Female Singers: Perry! Male Singer: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X2 Male Singer: He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay! He's got more than just mad skill, Female Singer: (Wah-ah-ah) Male Singer: He's got a beaver's tail and a bill, Female Singer: (ah-ah) Male Singer: And the women swoon whenever they hear him say: (pause; Perry chatters and women faint) Male Singer: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! (Extension) [[Major Monogram|'Major Monogram']]: You can call him Agent P. Male Singer: Perry! Major Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P! All Singers: A-gent-P! Squirrels In My Pants (Full Version) Candace: There are squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Tell me what's makin' you jump like that! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Ain't got no chickens, Ain't got no rats... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Candace and Background singers: Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1 and Background Singers: S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be movin' like me... Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: Who you got back home, waterin' your plants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 2: Yeah... Hypnotize me, put me in a trance... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence livin' in France... Background singers: She can't see the- Candace: Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P, Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 1 : S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: There's somethin' in my trousers, you know it ain't ants! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Yeah... Proletariat, bourgeoisie! Background singers: Baby you don't need an academic degree! Street Performer 1: Everybody's smellin' my potpourri! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Down, down, on the ground... 'Cause you know I got it goin' on! Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P! Background singer: (I...) S to the I to the M to the P! Background singer: (M...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: If your pockets are empty get a cash advance! Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: If you're losin' your hair get yourself implants! Background singer: (I..) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: If you're wrestlin' a bear then you ain't got a chance! Background singer: (M...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants! merer Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Ain't about love! Ain't about romance! I got squirrels in my pants Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Full Version) Phineas : Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: My baby's got her own way of talking, Whenever she says something sweet. And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin', Though my vocabulary’s incomplete! I know it may sound confusing, Ferbettes: Ooh! Phineas: Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight! But I never feel like I'm losing, Candace/Ferbettes: Losing! Phineas: When I take the time to translate! All: Here’s what I’m talkin' 'bout! Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: (Oh) Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: Well I don't know what to do! Candace: I don't know what to do. Phineas: But I think I'm getting through! Candace: I think I'm getting through. Phineas: 'Cause when I say I love you... Ferbettes: When I say I love you! Phineas: She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!" Candace/Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Phineas: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Candace/Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Phineas: Don’t need a dictionary! Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That’s what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means... That I love you baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby. All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Summer Belongs To You Song Phineas: It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted Isabella: That we'd ever reach the point Where we could laugh and sing about it Phineas & Isabella: Now the sun has set on this, Another extraordinary day And when it comes around again You know I'll say Tell me what you wanna do today All we need is a place to start If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messin' around (we're not messin' around) Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it To the limit before the sun goes down http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Video:%22Summer_Belongs_To_You%22_-_Original_Guide_DemoDanny Jacob and Olivia Olson sang this guide track for the final singers to sing'Phineas': As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move Isabella: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove Phineas & Isabella: The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do) There's a world of possibilities outside your door Why settle for a little, you can get much more Don't need an invitation, every day is new Yes, it's true Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you Candace: All right, I'm taking a verse. Phineas: Be my guest. Candace: I traveled halfway 'round the world And almost turned and ran away But you helped me get my courage back So now I've got to say That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine Having better little brothers And you gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud (never been so proud) I know at first it seemed implausible But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I've got to say out loud Time is what you make of it, so take a chance Phineas: That's it! Life is full of music so you ought to dance Phineas: She's got it! The world's a stage and it is time for your debut (it's time for your debut) Phineas: By Jove, I think she's got it! Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair Phineas: Yeah! The world is callin' to you, just get out there Phineas: That's what I'm talking about! You can see forever so your dreams are all in view Phineas: Yes it's true Phineas, Isabella & Candace: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Phineas: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby Phineas & Isabella: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it Will change your point of view Summer belongs to you! Backyard Beach Song Ferb: Listen up people and I'll teach ya Bout Phineas and Ferb And the backyard beach, yah Every morning, Phineas, he gonna say Singers: Say! Ferb: "Brother, whatcha gonna do today?" Now you see we're having fun Playing under the sun, And get in line, get in line Cause the wet ski's running A backyard beach, a backyard beach Nothing's outta reach, we got the backyard beach You can change in the broken hut, Drink out of a coconut, Three games for a token, but the rest is free You got skiing, parasailing, Surfing and a-flailing, Your contacts need saline, Or else you can't see Got the backyard beach, a backyard beach Nothing's out of reach, we got the backyard beach Got the backyard beach, a backyard beach, Don't fall into the breach, got the backyard beach! Ain't Got Rhythm Phineas: So you're saying that you don't have rhythm But listen what you're doing right there With that stamp and a book You've got a real nice hook Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare Swampy: I have no idea what you're talking about I've got as much rhythm as that chair What happened to me was a tragedy But I don't have to be a millionaire Look, I got a sweet deal going on here I got all the books that I can read All these sweet old ladies and this carpet from the 80's What more could a librarian need? Woman: Ssh! Swampy: Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm Phineas: You're kidding me right, y-you're kidding me Don't you see what you were doing right then? That's a wicked groove you were starting to move Mister, you've got rhythm times ten Swampy: I think perhaps that you're not listening I find it tedious to repeat It's no big crime, I just can't keep time I'm telling you I lost the beat I don't need my face on t-shirts Or hit a power-chord guitar They were screaming my name I guess it's a shame But I don't need to be a rock star Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Sounds like rhythm to me Swampy: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Seems like they all agree Swampy: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you're laying down some funky syncopation! Swampy: I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you got that beat Swampy: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Look at them, they're stomping their feet Swampy: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: It's time for you to rock a brand new generation Library patrons: Brand new generation Phineas and Swampy: Gonna rock a brand new generation Swampy: Because I ain't got rhythm! Woman, spoken: Would you just go join the band? Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm Ain't got rhythm Ain't got rhythm Ain't got rhythm Swampy: Hey, I got rhythm! Busted (Full Version) Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' And you think that I'm naïve But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe Candace: Well She says it's all just drama But every bubble's got to pop She's gonna see just what you're doin' Both: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! Don't think you're gonna win this time 'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you I'll get ya! (yeah) I'll get ya! And when I do, you're gonna be busted! (Busted!) Candace: I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me Both: When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, You're busted. (Busted!) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, Both: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, You're busted! Both: There's a new cop on the beat, And I'm bringing down the heat, Candace: My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'Cause you're not that discreet. Vanessa: And I don't care what you've heard, Both: 'Cause there's one six letter word, Vanessa: It's gonna set me free, Candace: (Gonna set me free) Vanessa: It starts with a "B"! Candace: (Starts with a "B"!) Both: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! You are busted! (Busted!) Both: I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me, When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, (I'll get ya!) You're busted. (Busted!) (Don't think you're gonna win this time.) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light. (Drop a dime on you.) Both: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, (I'll get ya! I'll get ya!) You're busted! E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. Candace: Those boys are always up to something And it's bringing me to tears Cause just before you get home It always just magically disappears Those boys are evil But before you get home they somehow always clean up the mess Vivian: Testify, Candace, testify! Candace: Those boys are evil Let me spell it out for you mom E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S! They built a roller coaster And a beach in the backyard Drove cattle through the city And messed up the boulevard They took me back in time When we went to that museum They built fifty foot tree-house robots But still you didn't see them Those boys are evil Their crazy shenanigans cause me all kinds of distress Those boys are evil Sing it with me E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S! I know you think they're saints But Mom, I'm here to tell Those B-O-Y-S, they're just E-V-I-L Those boys are evil They're making me feel like my head's in a hydraulic press And that don't feel too good! Those boys are evil Everybody! E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S! That's what I'm talking about E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S! That's right those boys are Evil little boys! Category:Songs